


Sixteen Hours

by OhanaHoku



Series: Whumptober 2020 Prompts [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Delayed Drowning, Drowning, Episode: s03e12 Lunar Ellipse, Gen, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Nemeton, October Prompt Challenge, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oxygen mask, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Secondary Drowning, Short One Shot, Stiles whump, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, Worried Pack (Teen Wolf), no.13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhanaHoku/pseuds/OhanaHoku
Summary: There are some complications one risks when they subject themselves to suspended death by ice bath. / Missing scene in the nemeton root cellar.Day Thirteen of Whumptober 2020 - Breathe In, Breathe Out - Delayed Drowning, Oxygen Mask
Relationships: Allison Argent & Isaac Lahey, Melissa McCall & Scott McCall, Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Everyone, Stiles Stilinski & The Pack
Series: Whumptober 2020 Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949965
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	Sixteen Hours

“Scott should be here soon,” Stiles said, slumping against his father. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” He murmured, smiling as his father slung an arm around him.

“So am I, Stiles. So am I.” The sheriff told him, pulling him into a one-armed hug.

Stiles rested his head against the sheriff’s shoulder, feeling tired after their mad dash to find the three missing parents.

“How did you three find us?” Melissa asked, glancing between Isaac and Allison.

The teens glanced at each other. “That’s… a bit of a long story,” Isaac answered, and Stiles chuckled softly, though it was covered up quickly by a slight cough.

“Well, werewolf or not, Scott will take a while getting here,” Argent said. “We’ve got the time.”

Allison smiled sheepishly and nodded, curling up next to her father. “You need a connection to the nemeton to find it.” She said softly, grabbing her dad’s hand. “The three of you were supposed to be sacrificed to the nemeton, to give power back to it.”

Isaac took up the story when she paused. “Scott, Allison, and Stiles took your places as sacrifices.”

“Wait, wait, what?” The sheriff sat up straighter, dislodging Stiles slightly, who huffed, his nostrils flaring for a moment before he settled back down. “They took our places? H-How does that even work if they’re not dead?”

Isaac and Allison glanced at each other again, unsure how to answer the question.

From the sheriff’s shoulder, Stiles gave a shallow sigh. “Because we were dead.” Everyone looked at him, and the teen shrugged tiredly. “Temporarily.”

Melissa looked away, shaking her head. She lifted her head again after a moment. “It’s possible to induce a medical death with certain drugs and resuscitate someone before it’s too late, but it’s risky. You two could have died.” She said, staring at Allison for a moment before shifting her gaze over to Stiles, who was rubbing at his chest absently.

“But we didn’t,” Allison reminded her softly, reaching over to grab her arm. “We’re okay. Really.”

Melissa sighed, placing her hand over Allison’s. “I’m glad you found us. But under no circumstances are the two of you, or Scott, ever allowed to do that again.” She said, glancing between the two present.

They nodded solemnly before hearing a voice call down from above them. “Ladder incoming!” A ladder dropped into the small space from the hole above them, Scott’s head appearing with a grin.

Melissa and Isaac went up the ladder first, followed by the Argents. When it was their turn, Noah nudged Stiles gently. “Stiles, come on. Let’s get out of here.”

“Out of where?” Stiles mumbled, blinking his eyes open before looking around. “Oh, right.” He cleared his throat and got up, climbing up the ladder slowly to join the others.

Up top, Derek glanced at Stiles as he collapsed onto his backside with a tired groan. “What’s up with you? You look sick.”

Stiles glanced up at him, nodding. “Yeah, think I might be-” He cut off suddenly as he turned away, his body convulsing suddenly with a violent heave as he threw up onto the forest floor.

“Stiles!” The sheriff dropped down next to him in a second, placing an arm under him just in time to keep him from collapsing into the puddle of sick. “Stiles, what’s wrong?”

The teen panted as he leaned back against his father, shaking his head. “I don’t- I don’t know.” He mumbled, and a harsh cough wracked his body, the teen coughing into his elbow. He lifted his head once it passed, but another round caught him before he could say a word, the teen struggling to breathe.

“What’s wrong with him?” Scott asked, looking worried as he glanced at the others. “I thought no one was hurt.”

“No one was.” Melissa murmured, kneeling next to the sheriff and his son. “Just how long were the three of you, uh, dead?” She asked, looking up at Scott.

He glanced over at Allison before answering. “Deaton said we were gone for sixteen hours.”

The nurse stared at her son for a moment, face blank. “That’s impossible.” She said, glancing down at Stiles, who seemed to have calmed for a moment. Though his face was now much paler, and his chest was heaving with the effort to breathe. “How exactly did you three die?”

Scott was silent for a moment. “Ice baths.” He said after the slight pause. “They held us under.”

“For sixteen hours?” The sheriff asked incredulously, holding his son a little tighter.

He nodded, and Melissa inhaled sharply. “Delayed drowning.” She muttered. “Some water likely got into his lungs, and it’s causing inflammation.”

“Well, what do we do?” The sheriff desperately asked as Stiles started to cough again, twitching and jerking in his arms.

“We get him to the hospital as fast as we can,” Melissa said, standing up and looking around. “Please tell me one of you drove here.”

“We passed Stiles’ Jeep on our way here,” Scott said, gesturing to himself and Derek.

“Good. Scott, help the sheriff with Stiles, but be careful. You can’t aggravate his breathing. He’s having enough trouble as it is.” She turned to the others. “Allison, you should come with us. Your lungs should be checked, as well.”

“I drove Isaac and me here. We can follow you in.” Allison said. “My dad can drive.”

“Alright, let’s go,” Melissa ordered.

\/\/\/\/\/

“He’ll be okay, right? Shouldn’t he be awake by now?” Sheriff Stilinski asked, his face creased with worry as he stared down at his son in the hospital bed, an oxygen mask over his face.

“The doctor says he’ll be fine. He just needs time now.” Melissa murmured, gently pulling the sheriff back and guiding him into a chair.

“This shouldn’t have happened,” Scott whispered. “Deaton said the process would only take a few seconds. It shouldn’t have taken sixteen hours.”

“I really don’t think Deaton is qualified to perform such a procedure, magic or no,” Melissa muttered, sitting down next to Scott.

The boy nodded. “We all knew that there were risks involved. But we needed to find you.” He said, wrapping an arm around Melissa’s shoulders. He looked over at the sheriff. “Stiles figured it out first, you know. He knew where you were being kept before any of us, and he wouldn’t rest until we got you guys out of there.”

Things fell silent after that, the three listening to the hushed sounds of the hospital winding down for the night.

Melissa sighed, curling into her son’s side. “And it seems we won’t rest until he wakes up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count - 1101. Hope you all enjoyed this one! Let me know what you think, I love reading your comments! <3
> 
> While I'm a bit busy with Whumptober at the moment, I sometimes post fic recommendations on [ my tumblr](https://ohanahoku-ao3.tumblr.com/) between updates, so go check that out!


End file.
